Cat fetish Roy's POV
by 4485
Summary: In a human transmutation gone horribly wrong, Edward Elric lost his brother and mother. In return, he gained cat ears and a tail. With no where else to go, I take him into my possession. How was I supposed to know that I have a cat fetish?
1. Chapter 1

Cat fetish ~Meow~

Roy's POV

"So you like Ed." My best friend, Maes Hughes, had asked me.

"I never said that!" I blushed.

"You just said you had a cat fetish."

"Yes, that's true. But not to ED!" I was, of course, referencing the boy's newly gained cat ears and tail. _The poor boy. Lost his mother and failed at saving his brother's soul, only to gain unwanted cat accessories. Of course, he __**does**__ look cute with th- No. Bad. You don't like Ed. _

"Darn." Maes looked at the boy, who was asleep less than five feet away on the floor.

"Why is that a bad thing, exactly?" I growled. For being my best friend, Maes can get on my nerves easily.

"Well, it'd be a relief to see you finally settling down. And who knows, maybe Ed wants to settle down early."

"Maes, he's **16**. That's 13 year difference. He hasn't even played the field a little, and why would he want a guy? I know I don't."

Maes checked his watch carelessly. "Oh, I should be going. Gracia is going out tonight, and I get to watch Elicia. You should see how adorable she's gotten! Why, if she had cat ears, I'd have to fight the guys away!"

"Kay then. I'll walk you out."

Waving goodbye to Maes' car, I believe he did a thumbs up, but I couldn't really tell. I slowly stepped back into the house, closed and locked the door, then got ready for bed. _Oh right. I should put Ed to bed. _I sighed, then walked to him. The boy looked soft, his tail flicking every so gently. I picked him up, my arms slipped carefully under his knees and right next to his shoulders. _Wow... He has small shoulders. _

"nnn..." Ed whispered, still asleep. I smiled_. Ed really is so innocent. It's quite darling. _I laid him down on his bed, and pulled the blanket over his chest.

"Good night, Ed. Sleep well." I kissed his forehead, then turned off the lights. My footsteps echoed in the hall as I crossed into my own room.

I immediately fell asleep.

~~Many hours later~~

My eyes slowly opened, being awakened by a warm figure resting on my chest. "Gah. Ed. What time is it?" I petted the small, blonde character with one hand, while fumbling for the alarm clock with the other. _Holy sh- where's my clock? _"Get up for a second." I ordered, but nothing happened. _Don't let him be asleep. Please be awake. _I lifted the small head. _Crap. He's asleep. _

After finally finding my alarm clock, I rested Ed's head on my pillow and sat up. _Waking me up at three to cuddle? That really is a kitty action. _"Holy crap, Ed. I need to be at work in four hours. I NEED MY SLEEP."

"Nya.." He moaned in reply, his eyes still shut.

"God dammit. You're so precious, yet so bothersome." I sighed, then laid next to Kitty. (By the way, that's my new name for him. Maes thinks it's sweet.)

"Always sneaking into my bed... Never letting me pet you during the day..."

I closed my eyes. "And yet.. Here we are."

~~Three hours later~~

"hhmmm?" I sat up, twisting my legs to touch the ground. _Stupid alarm... I wish I could just sleep all day. But I __**almost**__ have that promotion. _"Can't risk it." I stood up, then realized my shirt was being tugged on.

"nnnnn...." Ed opened one eye.

"Oh, Kitty." I smiled at the frown I received. _I see you hate that name. Good, now I shall call you that regularly. _"Good morning."

"Apparently so." He sat up, letting go of my shirt.

"So, why did you sneak in my bed last night?" I asked, getting dressed.  
"Oh, I had a bad dream."

"You should've woken me, I would've listened to it."

"You looked too cozy."

"I did?"

"Yup. If you were anyone else, I would've woken you."

"But not me?"

"You're too rational about things. Always believing things can and do have a meaning." I stared at the boy. "Nothing happens that can't be explained by science, right? That's what you're always saying, anyway."

_The boy has a point. _"It's true. Dreams are spawned by feelings and thoughts."

"Ugh." Ed flopped down on the bed. "There you go again!" His tail twitched in anger. It was awfully attractive.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I annoying, Kitty?" I retorted sarcastically.

"**Don't **call me that."

"Aw, why not? It's cute, and it kinda matches you." His face sparkled pink.

"It does not!" Ed slipped off the bed, and stomped over to me. "It doesn't work for me! I'm not cute!"

"I disagree." I put my hand to his chin. "You're awfully cute."

He turned a bright pink, his tail sticking straight up.

"Oh, but I'm not gay." I laughed. "So don't get your hopes up."

"I wasn't..!" He blushed harder, batting my hand away.

"Oh, really?" I leaned down, my face centimeters away from his. _If he gets excited, that would be so adorable. I've never actually seen a cat get hard. That would be darling. _

"R-Really." He backed away, but I stopped him with a hand. _His hair is soft. _

"Where are you going?" I wondered, sniffing his neck. _The shampoo smells better on him. Not fair. _

He didn't reply. I looked at him. Ed was completely red, and refusing to look at me.

"Awww, is little kitty embarrassed?" I laughed, and kissed his nose.

"Lemme go, you pedophile!" Ed dropped to his knees, escaping my grasp.

"What did you call me!?" I snapped. Kitty stood up, and ran out of the room. _Damn cat. Good lord, a pedophile?! Well, that was __**kinda**__ pedophilia... If I had liked him! _I sighed. "Don't think I'm going to let you get away with that! I'd track you down, but I need to go to work." I called, then left the room myself. _This is Ed's favorite game. Hide and seek. _

While sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal, I was approached by Ed.

"Not work again?" He grumbled. "You always go to work."

"Well, I have a promotion soon, if I just work a little harder for a week or so."

"Then will you have time off?"

"Most probably." I declared, and put my spoon in Ed's mouth. _Cats are supposed to like milk, right? _

"Ew! I hate milk." Ed exclaimed, pulling away.

I stared at him blankly. "Unusual."

"How is that unusual? I'm allowed to have preferences, in case you didn't realise."

"Yeah, I know that. It's just cats usually will do anything for milk."

"I refuse to drink some opaque white liquid that was secreted by a cow." He shrugged. "But, go ahead and enjoy." The golden kitty tail flicked as Ed turned and walked away.

_Like I'd enjoy now. Well, that description is accurate, but disgusting. Oh well, time for work. _I stood up, put my bowl by the sink, and walked to the front door. "I'm going now, Ed."

Skittering came from the hall, then Ed popped his head around the corner. "Already?" He whimpered.

"Yup."

He walked closer, then hugged me. _Well, this is more of an unusual parting. Usually it's a wave, or maybe just recognition._ "Bye..." He murmured into my chest.

"See you after work." I patted his head, but he didn't let go.

"...Come home.." He whispered, and mumbled another word, which I took as 'safely'.

"I will." I promised, and I felt him slowly back away. Smiling, he closed the door as I drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

I rested my head on the pile of paperwork that was currently inhabiting my desk. _Too.... Much...! _He thought, exasperated. _Why is there so much paperwork?_ Hawkeye came over, and rubbed my back. Confused, I lifted my head. I was expecting a lecture about how I should use my time better.

"You've done a lot today." She smiled, removing her hand, then gesturing to a few piles that I had apparently already finished. "You should take a break... Oh, and there's a letter for you from an Alex Martinez."

I jumped up and took the letter from her. "What the hell does he want now?!" _If he thinks about trying another stunt like last weeks....! Damnit, what if he gets Ed!? _Tearing open the envelope, I pulled the letter out.

It read:

**Dear Roy Mustang,**

**I found out that my last attempt was a fail. So, I have delivered another bomb to your doorstep. Hopefully, you have a roommate, but my resources say you know a young boy, and apparently you two make love every night. However, this is also from the person who yelled at a dildo for raping him... but whatever. By the time you get this letter, who ever is at home to recieve the package will be in mortal danger, and there is no way to help them.**

**Hope you feel as anguished as I did,**

**Alex Martinez**

My heart stopped. _Ed... Kitty! _I dashed out of the room, not even bothering to grab my coat.

Without a moments hesitation, I was in the car and out of the parking lot.

Soon, I was home, and there was no visible damage. While getting out, I fished for the house key. I wasn't gonna take any extra time getting there. After getting inside, I called his name. "Ed!" No response. I took off my boots and hurried through the hall. "Kitty! Ed! Fullmetal!" With every second, I became more frantic.

I opened the door to his room, and no one was there. _Where else could he be...? _"My study!" I remembered. He liked to read the books in there. But when I opened the door, it was empty. "Oh hell." I pinched the bridge of my nose, and leaned against the doorway. Just then, a door opened behind me and I heard scuttering behind me. Two small arms wrapped around my waist, and a small voice piped up.

"What're you doing home so early?"

"Ah, um..." _Don't tell him about the death threat... _"Just stopped by?"

"Mkay." He removed his arms, and came around infront of me. "Glad you're home."

"So, where were you hiding?"

The blond blushed lightly. "Your room. And I wasn't hiding! I was asleep."

"Why my room?"

"You've got a soft bed."

I laughed, and hugged him tightly. "I'm glad you're safe."

"...? Why wouldn't I be?" His golden eyes were confused, but warm. It almost brought tears to my eyes. _He's come so far.. Not a year ago, he would be hiding somewhere, not eating, unable to speak to me. Now... He didn't deserve to lose his family. But that's why I'm here, right? That's my "purpose"?_

"Colonel?" Ed's small, pubescent voice broke through my thoughts. "You ok?"

"Yeah." I smiled, and let him go. _Why am I worrying? He seems to like living with me... There's no problem. If we don't care, why should the rest of the world, right? _

"You seem a little out of it." The boy whispered, as if something was wrong with me.

"I am. I just had the biggest scare of my life."

"Ehhh?" The blond grabbed my hand, and pulled on it. "What happened? Was it close to death???? Were you about to die??????"

"...No. It was worse than dying." _It was you dying. I've grown so fond of you... I dunno what I'd do if you'd leave me... Ehhh, but not like that! I still don't like you. _

"Ah! No!" He hugged me tightly, his golden hair pressing into my chest.

"Don't worry. It's fine now."

"You promise?"

"I Promise." I knelt down to face him. The boy's eyes were suprisingly round, and rather adorable. Taking his chin in my hand, I kissed his cheek, then his other cheek, and finally his nose. "Everything'll be fine now, Ok? Everything."

He blushed lightly, and nodded. Without a word, he hugged me so tightly that I fell over, but I wasn't complaining. I wrapped my arms around his back, and his tail flicked lightly. We sat together in silence, as if no words could possibly be used to describe our relationship.


End file.
